Histoire du passé
by x-Princessofdeath-x
Summary: - Jealous, pourquoi es-tu encore en train d'observer cette jeune fille? - C'est parce qu'elle me fait penser à toi, du temps que tu étais humaine . OS sur ce qui c'est vraiment passé avant la mort de Jealous, de l'histoire commune aux deux Shinigamis… Apparemment, ils sont déjà été humains… et amoureux.


Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec cette idée en tête. C'est juste un court OS, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, malheureusement (car sinon L serait toujours en vie, et Light aurait été tué dans d'attroce souffrance… Mwahaha)

OoOooooOOoooOoooOOoooOOoOooOoooOOooooOOOoooOOOOooo OoOo

-«Jealous, pourquoi es-tu encore en train d'observer cette jeune fille?» lui demanda Rem

Le dieu de la mort resta un moment à réfléchir. Il y a quelque temps, il avait fini par résoudre ce mystère qui l'oppressait depuis tellement longtemps déjà. Cela faisait plusieurs mois (peut-être des années) qu'il avait repéré cette fille japonaise. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait été complètement obsédé par elle. N'arrivant plus à dormir. Il était certain de l'avoir vue auparavant, mais c'était impossible. En tant que Shinigami, il n'était jamais allé sur terre. Alors comment? Il avait fini par comprendre.

Lorsqu'un humain utilise le Death Note, à sa mort, il devient un Shinigami.

Finalement, il brisa le silence.

-«C'est parce qu'elle me fait penser à toi, du temps que tu étais humaine»

Rem se paralysa. Elle avait déjà été humaine? Elle n'y croyait pas. La déesse commençait sérieusement à penser que son ami avait perdu l'esprit

-«Es-tu devenu fou? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?» lui répondit-elle doucement

Jealous soupira, et commença à raconter.

-«Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps. Deux jeunes gens forcés de se marier. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, et chacun refusait de rencontrer l'autre. Finalement, c'est par la force que les parents les présentèrent. Aucun ne voulait croiser le regard de son futur conjoint. Ensuite, sans le vouloir, les deux levèrent les yeux en même temps, et fatalement, leurs regards se croisèrent. À leurs surprises respectives, ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat.»

Il leva les yeux vers Rem. Elle était confuse, mais en même temps, elle semblait comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Elle lui demanda de continuer.

-«Ils se marièrent ensemble, amoureux. Le père de l'homme était un général très important, et très fort de leur pays. Tous comptaient sur le jeune pour reprendre sa succession. Malheureusement, il était très peu doué pour se battre. Malgré cela, sa famille l'envoya au combat, laissant son épouse inconsolable.

Presque folle de chagrin, elle alla au temple de la mort, et pria les dieux de laisser son mari sauf, et même mieux, d'arriver à le faire revenir victorieux. Elle pria durant trois jours sans sortir.

À l'aube de la quatrième journée, son vœu fut exaucé, et elle trouva un Death Note sur les marches du temple. En rêve, elle avait reçu toutes les consignes pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Elle connaissait le nom et le visage du général du camp adverse. Elle écrivit le nom de celui-ci dans le Death Note, et en rajoutant que ça serait son mari qui le tuerait.

Une semaine plus tard, toute l'armée revint, victorieuse, et portant en triomphe l'élu de son cœur. Après les célébrations, elle lui avoua son secret en lui montrant le cahier, et en lui disant ce qu'elle avait fait. Infiniment reconnaissant, il l'embrassa, et jura de toujours la protéger.

Durant le reste de leur vie, ils utilisèrent souvent le Death Note pour permettre à l'homme de toujours sortir gagnant des guerres. Ainsi, grâce à lui, son pays devint prospère, et prit beaucoup d'envergure.

Mais le pays ennemi, pour se venger de toutes les pertes qu'il avait reçues, fit une attaque surprise dans le but de tuer celui qui menait à tous les coups l'armée adverse à la victoire. Il s'agissait du jeune homme de notre histoire.

Au moment de l'attaque, lui et sa famille étaient dans leur maison, tranquille, ne s'imaginant pas la catastrophe qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur eux. Ce fut un garde qui sonna l'alarme. Paniqués, le père et la mère cachèrent leurs enfants, mais ils furent surpris avant qu'eux-mêmes aient le temps de se cacher. Les deux étaient pris dans un coin sans échappatoire. En voulant respecter sa promesse de toujours protéger son aimée, il se place devant elle. Mais l'adversaire était si fort que le coup passa à travers le corps de l'homme, et pour ensuite transpercer celui de la femme. Les deux moururent sur le coup.»

Jealous garda le silence un moment. Il leva la tête vers Rem, celle qu'il avait auparavant aimée. Rem plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis, le corps de Jealous disparaissait lentement dans son esprit pour reprendre les traits de son ancienne vie. Un jeune homme, beau, japonais, avec un franc sourire sur le visage. La déesse, qui pensait ne plus avoir de cœur, senti celui-ci se serrer dans poitrine.

À son tour, le Shinigami se rappela de l'apparence de son amour passé. Une jeune femme, à la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, et avec un maquillage doux qui la faisait ressembler à une poupée. Elle était exactement comme Misa. En plus calme, bien sur… Il continua de parler.

-«Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il nous manque à tous les deux le même œil.» Instinctivement, Rem frôla le bandage à l'endroit où devait se trouver son œil.

-«C'est à cet endroit que la lance traversa.» dit-il, comme une évidence.

Puis, une image s'imposa dans l'esprit de la Shinigami. Elle se vit, elle dans son corps d'humain, ainsi que l'ancienne forme de Jealous, mort dans une mare de sang. La lance les transperçant de bord en bord. Crevant l'œil, traversant le cerveau, pour ensuite faire éclater l'arrière de la boîte crânienne. Elle pouvait tout voir très précisément. S'imaginant la douleur insupportable que cela avait dû engendrer.

Elle se retourna vers celui qui avait autrefois partagé sa vie. Il fit signe de s'approcher et de regarder dans le trou qui servait de portail entre le monde des humains et celui des Shinigamis. Comme il lui avait demandé, elle s'assit à coté de lui et observa. C'était cette fille. À croire qu'il passait son temps à la regarder. Lasse, elle l'examina. Puis elle se rappela ce que lui avait répondu Jealous il y a peu de temps. Surprise, elle se retourna vers lui.

-«Elle a l'air exactement à ce que je ressemblais» Dit-elle, surprise de voir à quel point son ami avait vu juste. «Comment…?»

-«Je crois que c'est une de nos descendantes…» Lui répondit-il.

Encore un moment de silence pendant que Rem remarqua sa durée de vie.

-«Elle doit mourir aujourd'hui.» s'étonna-t-elle. C'était dommage, car elle venait à peine de s'intéresser à cette fille.

À ses mots, le dieu de la mort poussa un soupir de douleur. Cela faisait des mois qu'il l'observait pour essayer de voir à qui elle ressemblait. Car à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, une montée de souvenir lui venait en tête, sans qu'il puisse savoir d'où ils venaient. C'était comme ça qu'il avait fini de se rappeler de sa vie antérieure, et de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec la déesse. Finalement, même cette jeune fille allait mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Ou peut-être pas. Une idée folle venait de se former dans son esprit. Il observa la fille. Elle venait de se faire prendre au piège par cet homme fou. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Tremblant, mais convaincu qu'il faisait la bonne chose, il écrivit le nom de l'agresseur de cette fille dans son cahier. Rem se rendit compte trop tard de ce que son ami venait de faire et n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher. Soudainement prise d'angoisse, elle arracha le Death Note de ses mains, et le contempla d'un air effaré

-«Pourquoi as-tu fait ça» chuchota-t-elle, le regardant, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, en train de sourire.

-«Parce que même si je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver, au moins, elle, je pourrais la protéger» dit-il calmement. Dès qu'il finit sa phrase, l'homme s'effondra, et Jealous se désintégra en poussière. Preuve irréfutable de sa mort

Sans émotion, elle prit le cahier du Shinigami, et l'observa. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant? Que ferait-elle de ce cahier? Puis l'évidence s'imposa d'elle-même. Elle allait le donner à cette Misa, que le dieu de la mort voulait protéger.

Sans se poser d'autres questions, elle plongea dans le portail qui allait la conduire dans le monde des humains. Elle vola jusqu'à retrouver cette fille. Elle lui remettrait le cahier, et elle la protègerait à son tour, pour que le sacrifice de son ami ne soit pas fait en vain.

Évidemment, Rem ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en remettant le cahier à Misa, elle allait les conduire toutes les deux à la mort.

OoOooooOOoooOoooOOoooOOoOooOoooOOooooOOOoooOOOOooo OoOo

Et voilà, vous connaissez la suite…

Juste pour si ce n'est pas assez clair : Lorsque Jealous regardait Misa, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant et il avait des «flash-back». Donc c'est finalement en réfléchissant à tout ça, qu'il a finalement compris. Je ne sais pas si c'est plus clair… M'enfin, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas!

**Review?** *Yeux à la chat botté*


End file.
